They had it coming'
by Sapphire1022
Summary: And now the six marry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango


This Song is the InuYasha version of **'Cell Block Tango'** from the movie Chicago.

Enjoy!

* * *

- And now the six marry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango -

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

**- ALL -**

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

**- KAGOME -**

I betcha you would have done the same!

**- RIN (Spoken) -**

You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Shippo. Shippo liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Shippo layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... into his head.

**- GIRLS -**

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

**- AYAME (Spoken) -**

I met Kouga Wolf from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.

**- RIN, AYAME, KAGURA, SANGO -**

Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

**- KAGOME & KANNA -**

Pop, six, squish, uh-uh. Cicero, Lipschitz

**- KAGURA (Spoken) -**

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwing' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwing the milkman." Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times..."

**- ALL -**

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

**- KANNA (Spoken) -**

Mit

keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a

férjemet én meg  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan

vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
Naraku, hogy én

tettem. Probáltam  
a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem

értették meg...

**- GIRLS (Spoken) -**  
Yeah, but did you do it?

**- KANNA -**

UH UH, not guilty!

**- KAGOME -**

My sister, Kikyo and I had this double act and my husband, InuYasha, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Kikyo and InuYasha doing Number Seventeen-the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming 

They had it coming They had it coming all along 

I didn't do it, but if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

**- KAGOME -**

They had it coming

**- GIRLS -**

They had it coming

**- KAGOME -**

They had it coming

**- GIRLS -**

They had it coming

**- KAGOME -**

They had it coming

**- GIRLS -**

They took a flower

**- KAGOME -**

All along

**- GIRLS -**

In its prime

**- KAGOME -**

I didn't do it

**- GIRLS -**

And then they used it

**- KAGOME -**

But if I'd done it

**- GIRLS -**

And they abused it

**- KAGOME -**

How could you tell me

**- GIRLS -**

It was a murder

**- KAGOME -**

That I was wrong?

**- GIRLS -**

But not a crime!

**- SANGO -**

I loved Miroku Mushin more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Koharu, Souten, Kaguya and Sasuna. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.

**- ALL -**

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

**- RIN, AYAME, SANGO** -

They had it comin'

**- KAGOME, KAGURA, KANNA -**

They had it comin'

**- RIN, AYAME, SANGO -**

They had it comin'

**- KAGOME, KAGURA, KANNA -**

They had it comin'

**- RIN, AYAME, SANGO -**

They had it comin'

**- KAGOME, KAGURA, KANNA -**

They had it comin'

**- RIN, AYAME, SANGO -**

All along

**- KAGOME, KAGURA, KANNA -**

All along 'Cause if they used us

'Cause if they used us

And they abused us

And they abused us

**- RIN, AYAME, SANGO -**

How could you tell us

**- KAGOME, KAGURA, KANNA -**

How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha, you would have done the same!

**- RIN (Spoken) -**

You pop that gum one more time!

**- AYAME (spoken) -**

Single my ass.

**- KAGURA (Spoken) -**

Ten times!

**- KANNA (Spoken) -**

Miert csukott Kohaku bortonbe.

**- KAGOME (Spoken) -**

Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

**- SANGO (Spoken) -**

Artistic differences.

**- RIN -**

Pop!

**- AYAME -**

Six!

**- KAGURA -**

Squish!

**- KANNA -**

Uh Uh

**- KAGOME -**

Cicero (Smoke puffs)

**- SANGO -**

Mushin!

* * *

**- Muax - **


End file.
